


"ωнαт αяє уσυя ιитєитισиѕ? ι'м αѕнαмє∂ ву мιиє." (Jonas Brightly Fanfiction.)

by multifandomfictions



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bad Dads, little kiddos, whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfictions/pseuds/multifandomfictions
Summary: Flashback to 1987, Where Jonas Brightly was nine years old, along with his brothers, Matthew and Lucas.Their father was plenty abusive, and of course, never there.Their mother was a whore, and left them to rot. She never cared about them.It was June 21st, Father's Day.Jonas was sitting on what he liked to call his "Big Boy" Bed, and he shared it with his brothers.He was scribbling a picture onto a piece of ripped paper with a worn down red crayon.He signed at the bottom, "love - jons, matew and luas".





	"ωнαт αяє уσυя ιитєитισиѕ? ι'м αѕнαмє∂ ву мιиє." (Jonas Brightly Fanfiction.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, only because I'm planning a bigger chapter for the next one.

Flashback to 1987, Where Jonas Brightly was nine years old, along with his brothers, Matthew and Lucas.   
Their father was plenty abusive, and of course, never there.  
Their mother was a whore, and left them to rot. She never cared about them.  
It was June 21st, Father's Day.  
Jonas was sitting on what he liked to call his "Big Boy" Bed, and he shared it with his brothers.   
He was scribbling a picture onto a piece of ripped paper with a worn down red crayon.  
He signed at the bottom, "love - jons, matew and luas".

It was about time for Anthony to get home, and he was usually in a bad mood.  
"maybe this would cheer him up!" Jonas thought, kicking his legs back and forth excitedly.  
Matthew waddled into the room to sit beside his brother, watching him color the piece of paper.  
"jon, what are you doing?" He asked, curious.  
"making daddy a gift." He responded, smiling happily.  
"can i help?" "yes."

Soon, Anthony walked in the door, throwing his shoes off and sitting on the broken couch.

It was Jonas's time to shine!  
He ran up to his dad, who gave him a dirty look.  
Jonas held out the picture in front of his face, "I - We made this for you!"

Anthony stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it, crumpling it up, and throwing it at Jonas's face.  
Jonas immediately started crying, earning himself a slap in the face.   
He ran away and to his room, burying himself in his bed, sobbing into the pillow.  
He heard his other brother's present something to Anthony, earning them hugs and words of praise.

Jonas sniffled and vigorously wiped his tears. "happy dad day.." He whispered, wrapping up in his thin blanket.  
Matthew ran into the room and giggled. "Did you hear that? Dad told me that he loves m-"  
"sHut uP MATTHEW!" Jonas screamed, more tears streaming down his face in anger, neglect, and sadness.

Matthew was taken back by his scream, and grumbled. "DAD! JONAS YELLED AT ME!"  
Jonas had realized what he had done and starting looking for places to hide, not wanting to get hit again.  
Anthony walked into and grabbed him, slapping him yet again.  
"DAD STOP IT!" Jonas screamed in between sobs, squirming and making a fuss, trying to get away.

"that's what you get jonas!" Matthew yelled.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"That's what you get," He repeated, crossing his arms on his desk in the lab, putting his head down.


End file.
